


dig it

by warofthefoxes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warofthefoxes/pseuds/warofthefoxes
Summary: The Greens led by Donghyuck go up against the Blues in a deciding 5th set covered by the nosiest neighbourhood CATS "sport analysts".





	dig it

**Author's Note:**

> me: wanna make a volleyball au it's my dream  
> me:  
> my mind: but ok what if it's told from the perspective of the commentators 
> 
> notes before reading:  
> 
> 
> * this isn't exactly what u prob expect from a 'sports fic', nothing technical. so prior knowledge on volleyball and the terminologies used within the game is not required for reading ( but could make ur reading more? enjoyable? i guess,,)  
> 
> * more or less half of this fic is written in (wack!) dialogues (in dialogue format) between the two 'sport analysts'/commentators 
> 
> \+ indulge me (again)
    
    
     
    **SM HIGH GYMNASIUM, 4:03 PM --- Set 5**
    

The loud screams and cheers of the crowd on top of the roaring, almost deafening sound of the drumbeats echo across the gymnasium of green and blue. Cheering clappers are everywhere, banners with the official slogans of each team are lifted up by some seated close to the cheering squads and band. Bobblehead cut-outs of the crowd’s favorite players are also out, held up high by the players’ loyal supporters as they cheer. 

The long sound of the whistle ring amongst the loud cheers, signifying the start of the fifth and deciding set of the match.
    
    
     **NaCAT:** We’re back in the game, folks. If you’ve just tuned in, we’ve had a very exciting match between the Greens and the Blues. 
    **JungCAT:** Exciting match as always.
    **NaCAT:** The Greens led by Donghyuck Lee took the first two sets of the match but Mark, yes with the same surname Lee, said ‘Not too easy.’ and took the next two, extending our already very long and intense match of volleyball into this last and deciding fifth set. Your thoughts JungCAT? 
    **JungCAT:** It’s always exciting seeing these two teams go up with each other. As we all know, the Greens and the Blues have been school rivals going a long way back in history but the rivalry seems to be brought up by a big notch with this current line-up that we have right here. 
    **NaCAT:** That’s definitely right. As we’ve seen in this match, no one is giving up and it looks like it’s more than the school’s pride on the line whenever we have these two teams and two captains up against each other. 
    **JungCAT:** We’ve had our hunches on why but let’s talk about that a little later as Huang gets ready to serve to start this set. You’re tuned in right here on City27’s Sports Channel bringing you live volleyball action from SM High Gymnasium. You’re still with us, NaCAT and JungCAT to talk for you as we go through this game. 
    

The first referee looks over at both sides of the court before blowing the whistle again, gestures that the ball is ready to be served. First ball with the Blues.
    
    
     **NaCAT:** Nice serve from Huang. It’s dug up by Choi on the other side, bringing it over to Jeno who sets it up to Donghyuck from the open hitting cross court. 
    **JungCAT:** Ooh that power! But Zhong is there. Let’s see if they can keep that up as Mark runs to get the second touch but nooo, it sails outside! First point of the set to the Greens. 
    **JungCAT:** Donghyuck Lee still having the same energy and power with his hits even if we’re already on our fifth set. 
    **NaCAT:** Definitely did that too with satisfaction as his archrival Mark failed to save that one as we see on the replay. 
    
    
    **NaCAT:** This is what we say when the rivalry looks as if it’s higher with our two teams right here. We’ve talked about it in the first set, in the second, and more so in the third and fourth but for those who have just tuned in and are confused on what we’re talking about, JungCAT, can you give us a brief, concise explanation as Jeno gets ready to serve. The Greens up 1 to ‘love’. 
    **JungCAT:** For a quick overview, the rivalry between these two teams as what we’ve noticed ever since the Lees, or as what the fans call them DongMark, joined in the line-up has been intense. Not just because they share the same last names but apparently, according to reliable sources, they shared the same childhood memories as well as they were reportedly, childhood best friends back in the day. 
    **NaCAT:** As what we know, Mark is a famous recruit by Coach A from the Blues’ middle school team wherein we’ve never heard of Donghyuck until he first came in for his first match here almost three years ago. The same Donghyuck who we’re seeing now on our screens as he scores another one! This time from a drop ball making his team up by 2 in this set. 
    **JungCAT:** We don’t know if there’s unresolved tension between the two players from their childhood years, but that’s how it looks whenever they’re up against each other…
    **NaCAT:** With the long stares and taunting that we’ve seen in all of their matches including this one as …. Jeno scores an ace bringing their lead up to 3!
    **JungCAT:** This is a little dangerous for the Blues. As what we all know, this set is only a battle to 15, a little shorter so the Greens getting a big advantage is definitely something that the Blues don’t want. 
    

Jeno is back on the serving line. He brings the ball up to his face, breathing deeply. The cheers goes louder from the Green side as the referee sends the signal, Jeno tosses the ball up for another jump serve.
    
    
     **NaCAT:** Let’s see if the Blues can stop the bleeding as Mark receives, passing it to Huang who gives it back to Mark going up against two blockers. He tips it off from Donghyuck’s fingers making the crowd go wild as the Blues get their first point of this set. 
    **JungCAT:** Han was a little late to the block but we see Donghyuck was pretty set on to Mark’s movements but Mark, showing his years of experience, was able to adjust and use this to his advantage. 
    **NaCAT:** Our crowd really loved that interaction and so do we. This game said they’re keeping us on our toes till the very end and we can’t help but to enjoy that. 
    **JungCAT:** Wong is now up to serve for the game. Our score is 3 to 1 in favor of the Greens. 
    

The Blues scores from a solid block against the rookie Kang and scores back to back to tie the game as Na gets called for an overreaching violation. The match continues to become very close, each team exchanging one point after another. Donghyuck gets a score from a combination play, Mark does the same after. Blues do a drop ball and so does the Greens. Each team trying to outsmart each other and find those holes in each other’s floor defense. Greens are up with a one point lead that takes them to the court switch.
    
    
    **B L U E : _2_ - ** 7 
    **G R E E N : _2_ - ** 8 •
    
    
    
    **NaCAT:** No one is out from this game yet JungCAT. They have been going round using each other’s game play to score their points. 
    **JungCAT:** Very well matched these two teams are! And we won’t run out of that now that we’ve come full rotation for both teams and both of the Lees are in the front line. 
    **NaCAT:** Here’s Jeno serving one more time. A good one! Tough reception there by Song, Huang underhanding this one to Mark who adjusts sending an easy ball to the Greens. There’s Jung on the pick-up, Jeno setting it up to Donghyuck from the middle. Fast and blazing kill right there from Lee Donghyuck!
    **JungCAT:** Sending an easy ball at this time is a dangerous thing because if you’re the Blues, you don’t want them to get far ahead and take this set away from you. 
    **NaCAT:** Coach A calls for a timeout to talk matters out. If you didn’t notice, before Donghyuck came up for that hit, he was saying something to Mark that’s why if we look at this replay, Mark was left stunned, unable to dig that ball and stop it from dying. 
    **JungCAT:** Well, we don’t know what that Donghyuck said to Mark on his way for that attack. Maybe our first referee heard, we’ll have to ask him later but it looks like it worked as the Greens are up by 2 right now and looking to get away and take this win today. 
    
    
    **NaCAT:** Timeout’s over and now we’re back in the game. Jeno gets ready to serve for this 116’s Power Serve of the Game, still right here at SM High Gymnasium telecasted live at City27’s Sports Channel. The Greens and the Blues up for this deciding fifth set. 
    **JungCAT:** Another great serve from Jeno. Here’s Huang setting it up for the Captain. Mark flies up…. but ooh, too much power in that one. 
    **NaCAT:** A crucial error for Mark Lee as we see him apologize to the coaches. 
    **JungCAT:** Jeno’s serves are very effective right now and what a time to be this effective as they’re up by 3 and only 5 points away from ending this game. 
    **NaCAT:** You’re right. Jeno’s serves are making it very hard for the Blues to set up a proper play, forcing them to go easy with the ball that lets the other side do whatever they so wills. We’ll see if they can come back with this one. 
    **JungCAT:** Zhong overreceives! It’s a jaws at the net now as Wong tries to get this ball over against Park. It’s won by Wong as Donghyuck fails to get a pancake at that! The Blues momentarily stopping the bleeding but can they keep this up? Let’s see. 
    
    
    
    
    **B L U E : _2_ - ** 8 •
    **G R E E N : _2_ - ** 10 
    
    
    
    

Park from the Greens receives the serve. Jeno sets this one up back to Donghyuck who kills it down the line this time, Mark too late to pick that one up. Cheers erupt from the Green side.
    
    
     
    
    
    
    **B L U E : _2_ - ** 8 
    **G R E E N : _2_ - ** 11 • 
    
    
    
    

Park runs to the serving line now and gets ready to serve. The ball dropping exactly in the line as if measured, giving his team another point and an ace to his name. Park gets back at the serving line but this time sends his serve straight to the net. Point going to the Blues.
    
    
     
    
    
    
    **B L U E : _2_ - ** 9 •
    **G R E E N : _2_ - ** 12 
    
    
    
    
    
    **NaCAT:** You definitely don’t want this error at this point in the game. A three point advantage isn’t a lot to be comfortable with. Blues are now up to serve and let’s see if they can manage to come back. 
    **JungCAT:** That’s a nice serve from Zhong. Rough reception by the Greens looking like they’re tasting their own medicine. This is sent back to the Blues as a free ball, let’s see what they’ll do with that. Huang back sets to Mark... who sends it outside again! 
    **NaCAT:** Mark had the right intention in mind to send that in the back where it’s free but there’s just too much power. The ball going a tiny bit outside of the line. 
    **JungCAT:** Again, these errors are costly. The Greens are only two points away from finishing this game and if you’re the Blues, you don’t want that. 
    **NaCAT:** Ever since that interaction between the Lees earlier, Mark hasn’t been able to score a point and rather produced those errors that the Blues don’t want - giving free points to the opponents at this very, very crucial time.
    **JungCAT:** Whatever Donghyuck said to Mark must be deadly because look at what’s happening now. Everybody get your guessing game on and send me your thoughts about what Donghyuck said earlier. 
    
    

Greens get ready to serve as the whistle from the first referee is sent.
    
    
     
    **JungCAT:** Kang gets ready to serve…. and it’s a service ace for the rookie! 
    **NaCAT:** Things seem to be going downhill for the Blues. There were 4 people around the area where Kang’s ball landed but miscommunication led to no one coming for the ball. This is dangerous JungCAT, as the Greens are now at set and match point. Really dangerous. Donghyuck seemingly broke Mark’s and the Blues’ focus with that sequence. 
    
    
    
    
    
    **B L U E : _2_ - ** 9 
    **G R E E N : _2_ - ** 14 • 
    
    
    
    
    
    **JungCAT:** Kang serves and it’s a safe ball. Huang sets it up and he brings it over to Mark. It’s sent back but the ball is still up. Mark goes for a drop ball this time but Jeno is there. Na sets this one up to Kang from the back. Easily dug up by Zhong. Huang goes to Mark again but Na is there. Ball still in play.
    **NaCAT:** This is the longest rally we’ve had in this set so far as Jeno finds Donghyuck on the other side sending it to zone 2 but Han is there! Mark stumbles to send the ball over but it’s still playable. 
    **JungCAT:** Free ball from the Blues and to whom will Jeno give this. Donghyuck soars up high and drops the ball. Nobody’s home and the Greens finish this set and this match strong at 15 to 9. 
    **NaCAT:** That last sequence that we saw right there just proved how much these two teams didn’t want to give up but for this one, the Greens showed they wanted it more ending this intense match at 15 to 9. 
    **JungCAT:** Let’s see this slowed replay of the drop. Donghyuck jumping, looking like he’s about to hit that ball hard but instead goes for a drop. Unexpected and we see 3 of the Blues running for that one but too late. 
    
    **NaCAT:** 25 to 21, 26 to 24, 30 to 32, 22 to 25, and 15 to 9 are our scores. A very long and competitive match indeed. Kudos to both teams and their coaching staff that gave us this match up to watch for. 
    **JungCAT:** Great effort from both teams but Lee Donghyuck and his team, a very good job indeed. 
    **NaCAT:** I guess that’s it for tonight, folks. This has been JungCAT and NaCAT from City27’s Sports Channel bringing you live volleyball goodness. We’ll see you again next time. Thanks for tuning in. 
    

\---

Both of the teams are back in the locker area to freshen up after the match.

Donghyuck was left behind for an after game interview with the press, running late than the rest of his team who are already on their way out back to their bus, ready to head to their usual post-game team dinner. 

Mark catches him as he gets out of the shower, still drying his hair with his towel. 

“Nice game, Lee.” Mark pipes in as his form of hello, already showered and ready to leave. Long gone is the competitive stare. In Mark’s face is a small smirk, a bright one reserved for their usual after game small talk. 

“You too, Lee.” Donghyuck says as he strides across the room to where his bag is. Mark waits, watches his movements in silence. 

They’re used to this. Sometimes Donghyuck is the one on the other side who’s doing the waiting.

They don’t talk much though, not even back during the first time they went up against each other, the first time they met again after Mark left to move in the city for middle school. Perhaps there was a silent understanding that whatever was of their childhood will always be important but the present at which they are now, captains of rival teams, play a huge part of their lives - separate lives they’re currently living. Perhaps there wasn’t anything left to say. 

It's not like they can’t act as friends anymore though. 

“You gave the CATS something new to talk about. We’ll never hear the end of it.” 

Donghyuck scoffs at that, finishing up and tidying his things. “Let them have some fun. It’s your fault you got so affected. Volleyball is a mental game, Mark.” 

Donghyuck finishes soon after, on time before one of his coaches picks him up so he and his team can all leave the gymnasium at once. 

Mark gets ready to leave too but lingers, waits for Donghyuck to tell his coach he’ll be coming soon after him, waits for Donghyuck’s form of goodbye this time. 

“Loser buys sushi right?” There a soft smile, voice almost mocking. He’s testing Mark and as always, Mark gives in looking at him and his mischief disbelievingly. 

 

“I’ll make sure to beat you next time.” 

That’s all for today. 

“Not gonna happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if anyone will read thru everything but thank u if u reach this!! i promise pt 2 of cloud nine will be the next one ill post in here ,,


End file.
